General Lunaris
General Lunaris is the main antagonist of the second season of the 2017 version of DuckTales. He is a male Moonlander and the general of the hidden city of Tranquility on the Moon, who is bent on conquering and destroying the Earth in order to prove the Moon's superiority. He is voiced by . Biography During the events of '"What Ever Happened to Della Duck?!", Lunaris and Penumbra first encounter Della Duck struggling against a Moon Mite. But during the fight, he comes to realize that the Moon Mite had been attacking them the whole time because she was trying to find scraps of metal as food for her and her baby. Lunaris was impressed to see Della handle the Moon Mites, and thanked her for getting them to leave without any more fighting. Seeing that Della's rocket ship had been ruined, he invites her to come to their home on the Moon. As they arrive, Della was surprised and infuriated to realize that a hidden city had been on the moon this whole time, with structures made of gold and Lunaris stating that it was the city's most plentiful resource. Penumbra was angered at Lunaris for allowing an Earther to have access to their resources in the city, believing that he had gone "earth soft." Even so, Lunaris reminds her that Della was able to take down one of their greatest enemies as if it was nothing, believing that she had potential to be useful to them in the near future. Months later in "The Golden Spear!", Lunaris showed Della around the city of Tranquility while also reminding her that his offer still stood for remaining in Tranquility until she was able to fix her ship. However, Penumbra continued to share her suspicions of Della with Lunaris, believing she had further motives than she was letting on, but Lunaris only assumed she was just jealous of her. Lunaris also explains to her that his father, General Meridian was terrified of Earth to the point where he thought keeping their society hidden was the only way for peace, and claimed he wasn't willing to fear them his whole life while also asking Penumbra if Della truly looks like an actual threat. Seemingly feeling sorry for Della at her needed rest while continuing to repair her ship, he ordered Penumbra to let Della stay at her home until her work on the Rocket was complete. Noticing that Penumbra was still continuing to act hostile towards Della by her back, Lunaris continued to request that no harm must come to Della during her work, and that her interactions with other Moonlanders was simply a way of introducing their people to her own cultures on Earth. While on the topic of culture, he also expressed his fascination with the rocket itself after having come across an invention that can take them into space. Later, as Penumbra had started the rocket ship's engines and forcing Della to leave early, Lunaris interrupted their conversation by requesting the rocket ship manual, claiming if they built ships of their own, then, they could still come and visit Earth, to which Della agrees. Once Della had taken off from the Moon, Lunaris shot himself in the arm with his zapper gun; much to Penumbra's surprise. As the other citizens ask about what had happened, Lunaris claimed that Della had betrayed them all and that she was only telling them intriguing stories to manipulate them into helping her repair her ship. He also stated that Della was merely the wave of a first attack, and that if they wanted to outmaneuver them, they had to invade first and build their own rocket ships with the manual he retrieved. Penumbra later asked Lunaris why he lied to their fellow Moonlanders about Della and replied, believing they simply needed a reason to fight, which was betrayal. With Penumbra fearing for the sake of their people, she questioned whether this plan was a good idea, but Lunaris shouted back, saying that he wasn't going to live in fear like his father did, and that instead he was going to ensure planet Earth feared him. In "Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!", shortly after Della's departure from the Moon, Donald Duck accidentally ends up trapped on it as she had been, where he is confronted by Gibbous and Zenith, who are unable to understand him. Lunaris then orders the two to seize him. In "What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?" Penumbra manages to help Donald escape back to Earth but Lunaris is still convinced to go to war against earth. In "The Richest Duck in the World!", Penumbra sends a message to Della from the Moon, warning her that al of Earth's defense satellites have suddenly gone down (due to one of Loiue's attempts to stop the Bombie), and that General Lunaris is going to invade the Earth and come after her family. In "Moonvasion!", Lunaris' invasion begins as his forces arrive in Duckburg and begin attacking. In response, Scrooge takes his family to the Money Bin and tells Gyro to activate the Unstoppabomb, only to be informed that it and all their other powerful weapons have been destroyed, with Gyro noting that the Moonlanders' invasion was very well-planned. Lunaris then makes an announcement to the Earth, stating that he and the Moonlanders will make everyone live in fear of them, while also directly calling out Scrooge, declaring that he will come after his family next while landing his ship above McDuck Mansion. With Lunaris' threat placed, Scrooge and Gyro use the latter's Lil' Bulbs to gather all their allies in Duckburg while Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby scour the globe for more—although, in reality, they are actually sent to find a place to hide from the Moonlanders. Later, the Moonlanders gather around McDuck Mansion to prevent anyone from entering it, with Lunaris remarking that everything is falling into place before the Moonlanders are confronted by Scrooge and his allies. While the others keep the Moonlanders distracted, Scrooge infiltrates the mansion and approaches Lunaris' ship, only to find that it is actually a hologram. Through another hologram, Lunaris addresses Scrooge and taunts him for falling into his trap, going on to claim that his father taught him about the power of fear; stating that it has motivated his people to fight, fooled Scrooge into letting his allies be captured, has driven Della, the only person with knowledge of her people, away, and has also kept Scrooge distracted while he has prepared his planetary engine. Lunaris subsequently lands the engine down onto the Earth, planning to use it to make the Earth revolve around the Moon instead, much to Scrooge's horror. Soon enough, the Earth begins to freeze due to being pushed out of orbit, and Scrooge, unable to think of a plan that Lunaris won't be able to counter, reluctantly turns to Flintheart Glomgold for help. Meanwhile, Della, after being shot down by the Moonlanders and being trapped on the same deserted island as Donald, finds the motivation to try and fight Lunaris thanks to Louie, before she and the others are rescued by Gladstone, Fethry Duck and his giant krill Mitzi. From his ship, Lunaris scoffs at how his father was afraid of the "Earthers" for so long, saying that they are pathetic. Just then, he is alerted to a group of sharks attacking the supports of his engine and Mrs. Beakly loading Launchpad, disguised as a rock, into a giant slingshot. Lunaris laughs at the absurd nature of "Scrooge's" new plan, but quickly reasons that it may in fact be a cover for a more clever one, just as Scrooge rides towards his ship dressed in a Santa Claus uniform. Lunaris confronts Scrooge outside of the engine, declaring that his new plan is embarrassing them both, only for Glomgold to reveal that he is the one behind the plan. Lunaris is then dumbfounded as Scrooge and Glomgold start to bicker when the latter tries to trick Scrooge into giving him his company back, breaking their fight up by shooting at them and demanding to know what they are planning. Scrooge becomes surprised upon realizing that Glomgold's scheme is actually working, annoying Lunaris even further, just as Beakly launches Launchpad into the engine to disable it and Glomgold's sharks stat to eat away at it's support. Furious, Lunaris tries to run back into the engine, but is stopped by Glomgold, Scrooge, and Manny the Manhorse, who begin to fight with him. However, Lunaris manages to beat the three of them, knocking Scrooge down and preparing to finish him off, only to be stopped by the arrival of his family. Mitzi begins trying to topple the engine, causing Lunaris to rush back inside, just as an accident caused by Gladstone's luck makes the engine to topple over by itself. Refusing to be defeated, Lunaris flies the engine out into space and declares that if the Earth won't live in fear of him, it will die in fear instead, intending to ram the engine back down into the planet to destroy it. As Lunaris begins to boast that the Earth won't be a planet once he blows it up, he is overheard by the Moonlanders still on the planet, much to their horror. In order to stop Lunaris, Della takes herself, Donald, Scrooge and the kids into space with one of the Moonlanders' ships, planning to destroy the engine before it hits Earth. Lunaris tries to shoot the ship down, although Della and the others manage to destroy most of his cannons, only for Lunaris to trap them behind the engine's boosters, planning to incinerate the ship, Della, and her family. Just as he is about to do so, he detects Penumbra's ship approaching him from behind, which crashes directly into the engine, shutting it down. Infuriated at this, Lunaris attempts to activate the back-up engines, instead finding that they have been eaten by one of Glomgold's sharks. He is then met by Selene, who informs him that her brother Storkules is setting the Earth back into place, and that his ship is stuck orbiting it, much to his horror. Selene finishes by telling him that he is now Earth's second moon before leaving, causing him to cry out "Ah phoooey!" in defeat. It is unknown if whether or not Lunaris will survive in his ship. Later, in the aftermath of Lunaris' defeat, the Moonlanders free all of their captives and make peace with the Earth, while The High Command of FOWL, blaming the McDuck family for what had transpired, declared to their agents that they must dispose of them before they can endanger the world, and thus, their operations, again. Personality Upon his first appearance, Lunaris treats Della as a friend, even during his awareness of Penumbra remaining openly suspicious of her. He acts as a character who refuses to live by fear over anyone he considers an enemy, or simply gets in his way. However, after Della leaves the Moon, Lunaris' true nature begins to be unfold: that of a traitorous, corrupted, wrathful and tyrannical general who plans on going to war on earth. He only reveals to Penumbra so far only thinking that her ideals are equal to his, but also believes it to be necessary to manipulate his people if it means they will stand by him for his own personal intentions. He believe that Della left for earth as a sign of betrayal instead of peace. In keeping with the main theme of family in the show, Lunaris is shown to have father issues. He was frustrated with his father's way of living in hiding from the inhabitants of Earth, as his intentions are eventually revealed to have Earth fear him instead. This is likely to prove for himself both his dominance among the Earth inhabitants, and that the "moon" will be the greatest "planet" of all. Quotes }} Gallery Lunaris_lies.png Lunarispsycho_(2).png|Lunaris confronts Donald. Lunarispsycho_(12).png|Lunaris' Evil Grin. General Lunaris.jpg Lunaris reveal.jpg Lunaris and penumbra.png Lunaris two sides.jpg Lunaris evil stare.png Oh no, not that! Not!.jpg Trivia *A running gag would be that whenever Lunaris says the moon is a planet, someone will correct him, and he would fly into a rage. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Ducktales Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Traitor Category:Guardians Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Incriminators Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Lawful Evil Category:Jingoist Category:Friend of the hero Category:Monster Master Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Self-Aware Category:Genocidal Category:Provoker Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Delusional Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Warlords Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Cataclysm Category:Power Hungry Category:Elementals Category:Supremacists Category:Supervillains Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil from the past Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:One-Man Army Category:Monarchs Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes